


Shadow of Doubt

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cas is clueless, Dean is hesitant, Established Relationship, M/M, They're both total sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas really wants to meet Dean's mother, but Dean always brushes the topic under the rug, not wanting to talk about Mary's death. Finally, on Mother's Day, Dean decides to take Cas to meet her, but Cas doesn't yet realise that she's dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine it's Father/Mother's Day and person A of your OTP has been wanting to meet B's father/mother for some time now, but B has always been distant about it. But on this particular holiday, B gives in and tells A that they'll do it. A gets very excited but then is confused as to why B drove them to a cemetery. B gets out with A, and to B's surprise, A kneels down in front of the grave and starts talking to it, introducing them self and telling them that they raised an amazing son/daughter/etc."
> 
> I use prompts from otpprompts a lot because that gives me a lot more options than my own imagination. Anyway, this was a fantastic one shot waiting to happen, so I made it happen.

**May tenth, 2015**  
  
    "So, I find it kind of weird that I've never met your mom," Castiel says over dinner. Dean stills with a forkful of steak halfway to his mouth.  
  
    "Yeah?" He manages, and then takes the bite of steak.  
  
    It's mother's day, and Dean would much rather _not_ talk about his mother, preferably ever, but especially not today. He knows Cas is clueless and he means well, so Dean isn't mad, but he wishes he could avoid this conversation.  
  
    "Yeah, I mean, we've been together for half a year. I've met your dad and your brothers, but I've never met your mom. Actually, I've never even heard about your mom." Cas happily sips his beer while he waits for his next turn to talk.  
  
    "I'm sure I'll introduce you some day."  
  
    Cas, never the best at reading social cues, grins and says, "ooh, ominous. Did you do anything for her for Mother's Day?"  
  
    Cas himself had taken his mother out to brunch and given her a photo album he'd compiled, filled with pictures he'd taken of some of her favourite things. She'd looked through it with squealing delight and almost knocked over her glass of water.  
  
    "I got her flowers," Dean tells him, and then promptly drops the subject.  
  
  
**July fifth, 2015**  
  
    "So, I couldn't help but notice that your mom wasn't at the party yesterday," Cas says as he jumps (literally) onto the bed beside Dean.  
  
    Dean heaves a sigh filled with hesitance. "She, uh, couldn't make it, Cas."  
  
    "Ah, I get it."  
  
    "You do?" Dean asks, glancing at Castiel with surprise all over his face.  
  
   "Yeah, she and your dad don't really get along, huh? I know how it is. Ever since my parents got divorced, they can't even be in the same room without breaking into a screaming match."  
  
    "Oh, yeah, it's something like that."  
  
    "Say no more, babe," Cas dismisses, delicately placing himself on Dean's lap and promptly kissing him breathless.  
  
  
**October thirtieth, 2015**  
  
    "So!" Cas begins, full of energy as always. He drapes himself over the back of the couch and kisses Dean's cheek. "You know how I've told you that my mom loves Halloween? Well, she's throwing a huge party tonight and she insists that your whole family is invited."  
  
    "Sounds fun," Dean says with a smile, tugging Cas until he rolls over the back of the couch and lands messily beside Dean. "I'll let Sam and my dad know. I think Adam's in town, so I'll ask him if he wants to come too."  
  
    "What about your mom? My mom wants to meet her as much as I do."  
  
    Dean feels a pang of guilt at leaving his boyfriend and Cas' family in the dark, but it's not something he wants to talk about. "She won't be able to make it."  
  
    "That's a bummer," Cas frowns. "Are you sure she can't drop by?"  
  
    "I'm sure."  
  
  
**December twenty-fifth, 2015**  
  
    "Hey babe, my mom got you a present," Cas says, handing Dean a neatly-wrapped box.  
  
    "Oh, she didn't have to do that!"  
  
    "Hush, she loves to spoil you, and since you never _let_ her, she's always gonna spoil you on holidays because you can't say no."  
  
    Dean sighs, but grins. "I love your mom."  
  
    "She loves you too. Open it, open it!"  
  
    "Okay, okay, don't give yourself an aneurysm." Dean rips into the blue, snowflake-covered wrapping paper to reveal a cardboard box. He opens up the box and finds a folded-up black sweater inside. "No friggin' way! Your mom got me an AC/DC Christmas sweater?"  
  
    Cas grins at Dean and nods. "She thought you'd like it."  
  
    "I love it! I don't care how hot this damn apartment is, I'm putting this on right now."  
  
    After Dean puts the sweater on over his shirt, Cas pulls out his phone and snaps a picture to send to his mother.  
  
    "I got your mom something too," Dean confesses, pulling a small, jaggedly-wrapped box from under the tree beside him. "It's an angel wing necklace."  
  
    "Oh, she'll love that! Why don't we all go out to dinner tonight and you can give it to her?"  
  
    "Sounds like a great idea," Dean agreed.  
  
    "You, me, my mom, and your mom?" Cas asks, trying to slip the detail in casually.  
  
    "Uh, how about just you, your mom, and I?" Dean counters.  
  
    "Fine, fine, I'll meet your mom on your terms."  
  
    "Thanks, babe." Dean is thankful that Cas always lets the topic go so easily. "Now, if all the morning festivities are over, why don't we go back to bed and jingle each others' bells?" Dean asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
  
    "Ugh," Cas groans, shoving Dean. "You don't deserve Christmas sex after that pun."  
  
  
**January ninth, 2016**  
  
    "For the record, I think my mom would love you." Dean's comment comes out of nowhere, while they're laying in bed about to go to sleep. Cas is using Dean's chest as a pillow, and Dean isn't sure if he's even still awake.  
  
    "Yeah?" Cas responds.  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    Cas smiles and hugs closer to Dean, pressing a gentle kiss to his bare chest. "I'm glad."  
  
  
**March eighteenth, 2016**  
  
    "Hey, babe?" Cas asks one morning. They're eating omelettes at Dean's dining room table.  
  
    "Hm?"  
  
    "When can I meet your mom?"  
  
    Dean sighs and sets down his fork. "Castiel," Dean starts, and Cas winces at the use of his full name. "I love you, I really do, but I can't talk about this right now. It's... a complicated situation. I mean, I guess it isn't, but I'm not ready to talk about it. I promise I'll take you to meet her sometime, it's just... hard for me."  
  
    Cas tilts his head and looks sympathetically at Dean. "I'm very confused now, but I won't pry. I won't bring it up anymore, okay? I'll wait until you're ready."  
  
    "Thank you."  
  
    "I love you," Cas says.  
  
    "I love you more."  
  
    "Impossible, I love you most," Cas says. He gets up out of his chair to walk over and kiss Dean to ensure that he doesn't argue.  
  
  
**May eighth, 2016**  
  
    Castiel is out to brunch with his mom when Dean calls. "Hey, cutie," Cas says when he answers the phone.  
  
    "Hey babe, are you still out with your mom?"  
  
    "Yep. She's right here," Cas says.  
  
    "Tell her I said hi."  
  
    "Dean says "hi,"" Dean hears Cas tell his mom.  
  
    "Hi, Dean!" She yells at the phone, making Dean chuckle and Cas sigh, then laugh.  
  
    "So what's up, babe?" Cas asks.  
  
    "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over after brunch with your mom. I thought maybe we could drive out and you could finally meet mine."  
  
    "What, really?" Cas sounds so hopeful, Dean couldn't possibly back out.  
  
    "Yes, really. Sound good?"  
  
    "Sounds great!"  
  
    "Okay good. Now go enjoy time with your mom and come over whenever you're ready. I love you."  
  
    "I love you too, I'll see you later!"  
  
  
    Cas shows up at Dean's apartment around four in the afternoon, practically bouncing with excitement. When Dean answers the door, Cas immediately wraps his arms around Dean's neck, almost knocking him off his feet. After letting Dean go, Cas reaches out into the hall and picks up a bouquet of flowers he left on the little table out there.  
  
    They're beautiful white calla lilies, and Dean smiles at Cas for bringing them.  
  
    "Are you ready to go?" Dean asks.  
  
    "Absolutely."  
  
    "Then let's go."  
  
    Cas can see Dean's nervousness behind his smile, so he kisses him softly and takes his hand. Dean smiles thankfully and walks with Cas down to the garage.  
  
  
    For the entire drive, Cas is a ball of nervous, excited energy, and Dean is just plain nervous. He doesn't know how Cas will react, and imagining the possible scenarios doesn't help his nerves.  
  
    "Wait, where are we going?" Cas asks as Dean pulls up to the gates of a cemetery. Dean doesn't respond, just focuses on driving. He stops the car as close as he can get to his mother's grave, and shuts off the engine. "Dean?"  
  
    "C'mon," Dean says. He gets out of the car and shuts the door behind him, watching as Cas gets out to follow him. Cas follows Dean to Mary's grave and stands still beside him for a moment. "Cas, this is where my mother has been since I was four."  
  
    Dean worries that Cas is gonna think he's been overdramatic for not telling him, or for making it a big deal, or think he's weird for bringing Cas to a grave on Mother's Day, but Cas silences his worries without a word.  
  
    Cas kneels beside Mary's grave and starts talking.  
  
    "Hi, Mrs. Winchester. I've been wanting to meet you for a long time. I'm Castiel, Cas for short, and I've been dating Dean for a year and a half. He's a really amazing man; you should be very proud of him. I love him with all my heart.  
  
    "Oh, I brought you these calla lilies, I really hope you like them." Cas lays the flowers against the headstone and smiles. "Dean hasn't told me very much about you, but he told me once that he thought you'd like me. I hope you do, Mrs. Winchester. I want you to know that I'd do absolutely anything for your son. His happiness and wellbeing means more to me than anything, and I'd never, ever intentionally hurt him.  
  
    "I'll have to get him to tell me more about you now, huh? And show me pictures, too. I imagine you're beautiful, if Dean is anything to go by," Cas says with a little giggle. "I hope he'll want me to visit you more, because I'd like to keep you updated on our lives. Anyway, happy Mother's Day, I really hope you like the flowers. It was so nice to meet you."  
  
    Cas kisses the inside of his fingers and touches them to the top of the headstone as he stands up. When he turns back to his boyfriend, there are tears in Dean's eyes. Dean wraps his arms tightly around Cas and holds him close for a while, Cas hugging him back just as tightly.  
  
    "I love you so much," Dean whispers.  
  
    "I love you too," Cas responds, pressing multiple kisses to Dean's shoulder. "More than anything."  
  
    When they finally pull apart, Dean presses a kiss to Cas' lips.  
  
    "Thank you for introducing me to your mom," Cas says softly.  
  
    "I'm glad I did," Dean tells him, and then he turns to his mother's grave. "I've got a really special one here, Mom, and I'm never gonna let him go."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it; comments make me happy.
> 
> P.S. if there are any mistakes or lackluster paragraphs, it's because it's almost 5 am and I am too tired to tell if this is actually any good.


End file.
